


Meeting An Old Friend

by smoljackaboy



Category: Undertale (Video Game), jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: First Meetings, Fluff, Gen, Internet Friends, Light Angst, One Shot, This isn't septiplier so you don't have to read if you don't wanna XD, this is for a friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 05:26:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6787216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smoljackaboy/pseuds/smoljackaboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey guys! This just a silly little one-shot-fanfic-thingy I made for my friend's fanfic contest on Instagram. It's not Septiplier related (I'm sorry!) but I just wanted to post it here for fun and so it's easier for him to see it. </p><p>This is for @nabsta.is.here on instagram! Hope you like it :)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Meeting An Old Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This just a silly little one-shot-fanfic-thingy I made for my friend's fanfic contest on Instagram. It's not Septiplier related (I'm sorry!) but I just wanted to post it here for fun and so it's easier for him to see it. 
> 
> This is for @nabsta.is.here on instagram! Hope you like it :)

_ Flight 47 is now boarding. _

 

Sofie picked up her luggage in both of her hands, carrying them into the plane. Not only is she going to England for the first time, she was also going to finally meet one of her online friends. 

 

The two of them had met over Instagram and both were from the Undertale and YouTube fandoms. They had found and followed one another from early on, back when she had around 27 followers and he had about 30 or so. 

 

Sofie smiled at the vivid memory, sitting down in her designated seat. She still remembers his very first username, his first few posts of his drawings, and all the support he gave her through comments and likes. She filled to the brim with eagerness, literally bouncing in her seat. 

 

A rush of anxiety took over her.

 

_ What if it’s just really awkward between us because we’ve only texted before? _

_ What if he doesn’t like me? My personality is a bit different in real life than online.What if he thinks I’m a liar? _

_ What if he thinks I’m ugly and doesn’t want to hang out with me? _

_ Oh god. What if he just leaves me at the airport because he thinks all those things? _

_ Oh god oh god oh god  _

_ OH GAWD. WHAT IF I CAN’T EVEN SPEAK TO HIM BECAUSE I’M TERRIBLE AT TALKING TO PEOPLE? He’d stare at me weirdly like I am an abomination or something. _

 

She started trembling as her chest heaved with her breathing becoming visibly irregular. 

 

“Miss? Are you okay?” 

 

Sofie looked up to see a woman, presumably a flight attendant, looking down at her with concern.

 

“Y-yeah. I’m fine.” She managed to choke out and gave the woman a weak smile. The flight attendant was skeptical about her answer, but didn’t push matters any further as she moved on. 

 

_ Deep breaths, deep breaths. _

 

She let out a sigh.

 

_ It’s okay, what’s the worst that could happen? It’s not like the hotel reservation is just going to disappear and you’re going to become homeless if he doesn’t like you.  _

_ It’s alright, you’ve been through many cases of people hating you when they see you. It’s just one more person who doesn’t like you. No surprise there. _

_ Take deep breaths, and just calm down. _

 

The little voice inside her head was right. Almost everyone she met probably hated her, they were just hiding it to ‘spare her feelings’. She scoffed at the thought of her old friends being her so called ‘best friends’. 

 

_ ‘Best friends’ don’t interrupt you when you’re talking. _

_ ‘Best friends’ don’t ditch you at the last minute. _

_ ‘Best friends’ don’t ignore your problems and instead talk about themselves instead. _

_ ‘Best friends’ don’t stare at you with disgust when you tell them you have slight depression and anxiety as well. _

_ ‘Best friends’ don’t get angry at you for leaving school and “not being there for them” because you have social anxiety and suicidal thoughts. _

_ ‘Best friends’ don’t text insults at you when you haven’t seen them since you left school, making your anxiety worse and making you want to kill yourself even more. _

 

_ Fuck those guys. Fuck everyone I know in real life. FUCK IT ALL. _

 

Sofie unclenched her fists she didn’t realize were balled up. Taking off her sweatshirt, she folded the article of clothing into a pillow like form and went to sleep, not minding the weird glances people gave her as they saw her “Booper Dooper” shirt.

 

~~~

 

After going through the second luggage check, she walked over to the pick up area to search for him. Even though neither of them show each other pictures of their faces, they both promise one another to wear their JackSepticEye merchandise.

 

Thirty minutes of searching and she still haven’t found him. Only about 60 people were left at the airport.

 

_ Maybe he really didn’t show up. Maybe I was right about him hating me. Maybe he was just being polite. Maybe he just- _

 

A boy came into the airport, turning his head left and right as if looking for someone. Sofie squinted at the boy standing 50 feet away from her.

 

_ Damnit. I knew I should have brought my glasses. _

 

She slowly walked behind him, leaving her luggage in place. He had black hair and was wearing a black hoodie with loose jeans, hands shoved in his pockets. Sofie mentally took a deep breath and tapped him lightly on his shoulder.

 

He turned around, revealing the Sam on the front of his hoodie. 

 

“H-hi. Are you Lucas?”

 

He stared at her for a while before his chocolate brown eyes lit up in realization at her shirt.

 

“Oh! Are you Sofie?” 

 

She smiled, hearing his voice and accent for the very first time, “Y-yeah! I am.”

 

Sofie extended her hand out for a shake, but was pulled into a hug instead. 

 

“It’s so nice to finally meet you!”

 

“Same to you!” 

 

The two smiled so much their cheeks hurt. 

 

“Wait! Lemme get my stuff!” Sofie was practically radiating off energy and excitement, dashing off to her suitcases lying on the floor. She excited to be in England, she was excited to explore England, she was excited to spend time with an old friend, knowing that he wasn’t going to ditch her, he wasn’t going to ignore her, and he was an understanding and caring person. 

 

_ Internet friends are so much better than real life ones. _

**Author's Note:**

> And they ate icecream, cake, and cookies happily ever after. The end! XD
> 
> P.S.: If you couldn't already tell, Sofie is me (yes that is my actual name) and Lucas is @nabsta.is.here (that's his actual name too XD)


End file.
